


Exile's Revenge

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Brron has a new gladiator at his disposal.  And he quite likes what this one is capable of.





	Exile's Revenge

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Exile's Revenge  
**Characters:** Brron, Juudai||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 150  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A48, 150 words  
**Notes:** Juudai's about eighteen at this point. Hints for events in **Ere Shadows Fall** here.  
**Summary:** Brron has a new gladiator at his disposal. And he quite likes what this one is capable of.

* * *

What a lovely image before him. Brron crooned in pleasure at the sight of his new gladiator and the way that he dispatched everyone set before him, watching them fall one by one. 

_Who would have dreamed that **her** son could be such a fierce warrior?_

He set one clawed hand underneath his chin and watched as this Juudai once more crushed those that Brron ordered to stand against him. In less than the span of a week, he’d wiped out almost everyone he’d fought. 

It certainly meant less weaklings in the area. Brron definitely enjoyed that. He wondered what else he could do with this new treasure. 

Perhaps it would be worth it to see if Juudai would lead an assault on Celestia’s realm. He had to hate her, after she’d disowned and banished him. And if he didn’t, Brron wasn’t averse to ordering him to do it anyway. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I have so many fun plans!


End file.
